Talk:Zombie
Errr, I was just playing dead rising 2 in the flush plaza, threw a queen and the zombies spazzed out and died, normal. Then when their heads popped they released what looked like green glowing jellybeans, I managed to screenshot em. Will upload and link in like 1 min. The beans attacked me btw. FUUUUUUU, the screenshot turned up as just a black screen. The green things faded after beating on chuck for like half a minute, they don't deal damage, just knock you around. I kept dropping my rocket launcher. After further testing it happens every time I kill zombies with a queen. Im carrying horror1 and combat1 if the magazines do anything like that. :That may be because it's Night Time. The Larvae behave like that at Night. In the day time, they appear Grey and don't do anything. Just like in Dead Rising 1. 10:26, October 19, 2010 (UTC) : :Its the middle of the day and i have never seen or heard of these larva before, im still waiting to give katey zombrex so i can get to the roof helipad for my next case, i finished the source just earlier. : Takashani and Emily Trivia Bit Should we keep the trivia bit about Takashani and how he was bitten by his zombified girlfriend? I don't think it's worth mentioning, might as well put it up to question first though. Sumtaedium 04:56, November 27, 2010 (UTC) How Frank REALLY got infected. In the scene where you fight Carlito in the North Plaza,Frank gets infected.How? Well,when Brad killed the zombie behind Frank,you can see the zombie's blood go into Franks mouth.Is this how he really got infected? ^ I'm pretty sure it's only the bites that infect in these games. There hasn't been any mention of blood being a factor anyway. It would be a bit odd if it was to be honest, given how it's virtually impossible to finish any of the games without being drenched from head to toe in the stuff lol. 21:47, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Or it could be when Frank was carrying Barnaby, like while he was carrying him on his back his mouth could have opened and his teeth could have scratched him like Jessie but he just might have barely feelt it and just ignore/forgot about it. By the way it happened in the Entrance Plaza, North Plaza is Isabela. "Salem El Morabeth" For the longest time on this wiki, I've seen the (immune-system destroying) virus of the Queens referred to as "Salem El Morabeth"... which, I understand as roughly "Salem the Saint." I've only seen this phrase used in one (official or unofficial) place other than on wikis. Where did this title come from? I've seen absolutely all of the material for Dead Rising I could find - including Dr. Barnaby's notes on the Ampulex Compressa and Santa Cabeza... I still can't find anything'' at all''. Perhaps it would be wise to cite or scrap such insanely obscure information? Also, if I may point out, this page could REALLY use some reorganization - the details on zombie strength are not necessary in the introduction. I added information and edited several areas where the information was incorrect. The skip spoilers button does not work, either... with Dead Rising 3 on the horizon, this is exactly the kind of work we need to do. Vielus (talk) 03:27, August 7, 2013 (UTC)